1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to special working gears, and particularly, to an air conditioned headgear and an air conditioned clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling headgear having a thermoelectric cooling module usually employs a thermo sensitive switch to control the temperature of the headgear, which may result in wide fluctuations of temperature, and easily result in energy loss and uncomfort. And the fluctuations also make the thermoelectric cooling module having frequent reverse currents, hence reduces the lifespan of thermoelectric cooling module.
Another problem when using the thermoelectric cooling module, is that the heat have to be dissipated in time. Otherwise the thermoelectric cooling module would not function. To resolve this, a huge heat sink or even fan would be used to maintain a “more than required” heat dissipation efficiency, which increases the weight of the headgear, and cause uncomfort to user wearing the headgear.
Therefore, there is a perspective for improvement in the art.